Flesh Entwined
by Universe
Summary: Piccolo's iron emotional control is threatened when he accidentally walks in on ChiChi while she's taking a bath. Can ChiChi get our favorite Namek to lose himself for one blessed moment? You'll find out :)


**_WARNING: This is a limey little passion story. The love scene isn't done in offensive detail, but if you're offended by any sexual situations you should leave now._****__**

**_Also, just pretend Piccolo is a fully functioning male, or the story won't work. OK? OK! Now, this also kinda goes along with "Live", because Piccolo and ChiChi are together as a couple, but it doesn't at the same time because our favorite Namek isn't sick here. ;) Got that straight? Good, now let's begin_.**   
  
  
  


Flesh Entwined 

  
  
  
  


Steam billowed all around her pale naked body. She relaxed and sank into the hot bubble bath. Locks of black ebony clung to her shoulders and back, glistening with filmy bubbles from the water. Silence was settling as ChiChi closed her eyes. She lost herself in the mountains of glistening bubbles surrounding her. 

Gohan was in bed, Piccolo was most likely also asleep. ChiChi emitted a sigh and laid back in the hot water, causing an almost deafening sloshing sound to torpedo through the thick silence. Nothing to worry about here… 

In Gohan's room, Piccolo awoke to Nature's call and climbed out of bed, rubbing the palm of his hand over his face to rid himself of the grogginess. He walked as silent as a ninja through the house and placed his hand on the cool metal doorknob. A simple twist of his wrist and a gentle nudge was all it took to open the door, but what awaited on the other side wasn't an expected sight. 

"AAAAAAH!!" ChiChi shrieked, standing bolt upright in the bathtub. Water and glittering foam rolled off her milky skin until most of her nakedness was exposed. She stood in total shock at the sudden presence of the tall green Namek in her bathroom, completely unaware the bubbles had bared her nudity to him. 

"Gah!" Piccolo's hoarse cry echoed hers. His eyes grew wide at the woman's presence. Without a word, he slammed the door, swallowed hard and decided to go water a tree outside. 

Piccolo found himself feeling extremely strange as he re-arranged his leggings to take care of business. Rather than hang like it usually did, his fleshy member jutted straight out. The Namek growled in agitation because it was almost impossible to relieve himself like that. 

Nearly ten minutes passed before he could finally take care of business, tuck himself in and re-arrange his clothes back into place. Unbidden, the image of ChiChi standing there completely nude and soaking wet came back to his mind. He shook his head to clear it and turned his attention to the cloudy night sky with a low hiss of agitation, "What the heck is wrong with me?" 

The only reply he got was a droplet of water between the eyes, followed by several more. Rain began to fall heavily. It peppered his skin with little diamond spheres. 

Sighing, Piccolo closed his eyes and stood there as the rain practically beat on him. It didn't take long for his clothes to soak up the water and cling to his body, making it impossible to hide what his encounter with ChiChi did to his nether regions. 

Inside, ChiChi was still flustered by Piccolo bursting into the bathroom like that. She felt bad about getting so overly upset at his barging in. They'd been sharing the same house for a few months, after all...but still...he should have at least knocked. 

She was just putting on her bathrobe and forming an apology in her mind when she glanced out the window. Piccolo was standing out in the rain with his head tilted back. He seemed unaware of her presence, because he slowly lowered his head, heaved a sigh and took on an odd fighting stance. She continued to watch silently as the Namek started to move in slow, graceful flowing movements with the rhythm of the rain or some un-heard music. 

Piccolo was doing Tai Chi, making movements so smooth and graceful that a person would think he was a well-oiled machine instead of a man. ChiChi couldn't take her eyes off him as he turned, brushed the air with his hands or feet, then turned again dipped low to the ground. It was like ballet, the way his motions would be slow, then suddenly snap to a stop. Only to begin all over again. As ChiChi watched his routine she completely forgot what she was thinking about. She'd never seen him move that way. Her eyes were glued to his glistening muscles and the soaked purple cloth sloshing against his absinthe skin. 

Dear God, she loved that creature. 

Still unaware of ChiChi, Piccolo drew his relaxation session to a close and lowered his head. Letting the rain beat on the back of his neck. All he heard was the rain pattering as it collided with the earth, all he felt was the cold droplets running down his skin, all he saw was the silvery streaks of light as raindrops raced past his face, all he scented was the moist soil and all he tasted was the water on his lips. It gave him a peaceful feeling… 

"Piccolo?" 

The Namek quickly snapped to full alert and turned to look over his shoulder at ChiChi, who was calling through an open window. 

"Yeah?" He rumbled heavily. His scratchy voice created a chord with the pattering rain slapping into the ground around him. 

ChiChi tilted her head and brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes, "Come on in out of the rain. It's cold out there. We don't need you getting sick now, do we?" 

The corner of Piccolo's mouth curled upwards in response to her kindness, then lowered back to the original position. 

"I'll be inside in a minute," He said simply, then faced forward again as a few droplets of water ran off the tip of his pointed nose. Images of ChiChi in the bathtub returned to his mind, causing him to growl and shake his head in attempt to clear it. The motion sent a ring of water drops flying around his head like a halo. They joined with the rain in the earth. "C'mon, stop it...what is the matter with me? Ah, forget it." He turned and headed inside to face this problem head on. Only when he stepped into the warm house did he realize he was shivering from the cold. The excess water on his clothes was quickly running off and onto the floor to make a rapidly growing puddle between his feet. 

"You're soaked!" ChiChi exclaimed. She had to catch her breath at the sight of his skin glistening because of the beaded water on its textured surfaces. Occasional droplets would run off his antennae or the tip of his nose to join the puddle on the floor. Through his wet clothes, she could see the outlines of his muscles in perfect detail. 

The sight of him all wet reminded her of the bathtub incident. She blushed before averting her eyes. "Piccolo...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Just remember to knock before you walk into the bathroom." 

Piccolo sighed, almost afraid to turn around and look at her. The way his leggings were currently hanging made him feel suddenly self-conscious, as if what was happening to his body was completely inappropriate. Why was it happening now? 

"I guess I apologize too...for um...barging in." He stammered blankly. Was it him, or did the air just warm up a few degrees? 

"Fine, then we're even. Now let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry." 

The tall green man swallowed and closed his eyes when he heard ChiChi coming closer. Any second she was going to discover… 

"Piccolo?" Her hand touched his arm, making him gasp. "You're trembling!" 

Another sigh escaped his parted lips, "I'm sorry, this behavior isn't appropriate, but I can't help it." He finally turned to face her, discovering her hair was down for once. She looked kind of pretty that way, with those endless raven locks framing her pale face. Her still-wet bangs clung to her forehead. 

ChiChi inclined her head a little. Her gaze darted down, then fixed on his as a small smile pulled at the corners of her crimson lips. She placed a gentle hand on his chest and leaned against him. "You're a man, Piccolo, it's nothing to be ashamed of." 

Piccolo stared at her and took a deep breath. His feelings for ChiChi were churning...he loved her...he knew that much, but what was this other feeling? Why did it ache so much? _I guess I'm going to find out_... He closed his fingers around her small hand. 

Flashing a slightly teasing smile, ChiChi led the tall Namek down the hall and into her bedroom, his shoes squishing the entire way. When they reached the room she turned to face him and whispered, "Before we do this, I want you to know it involves a lot of touching. It is something people are only supposed to do when they love someone very much...so just do what you feel, and if you don't like it you can tell me to stop any time." 

Piccolo gazed down at her affectionately. His eyes offered the only hint to his emotions as they spent a brief moment on the surface. He replied to her comment with a simple nod. 

ChiChi leaned up and kissed him, gently at first, then with more passion. She felt Piccolo recoil in reply, but he didn't push her away. Instead, he parted his lips until their mouths mingled together. He brought his hands up to gently cup her face. Their kiss became more passionate. 

Piccolo was more nervous than ever. His hands kept shaking. What if he did something wrong? Or hurt her?   
  
A soft rustling. 

"It's okay to be nervous...we all are the first time." ChiChi wrapped her arms around Piccolo's neck and hugged him. With her tongue she drew a wet line around the outer edge of his delicately pointed ear, a move that drew a gasp from Piccolo's throat. 

He soon found his ears and neck under assault. Delightful, rapturous assault. It quickened his breathing and made his pulse race. 

Smiling teasingly, ChiChi stepped back and allowed her bathrobe to fall away from her naked body. It formed a silken red flower at her feet. Skin like fresh milk gleamed in what little light penetrated the darkness. Her eyes burned into Piccolo's. She stepped forward, kissed his shoulder and slid his wet shirt off in such a way that the fabric caressed his skin as it was removed. It landed in a heap next to the red bathrobe. Then she pressed her upper body against his and stared up into his glistening black eyes. 

"Do what you feel…" ChiChi whispered. 

"What if I hurt you?" Piccolo replied with another question, bathing her face with the moist warmth of his breath. 

She smiled softly, caressed his lips with her fingertip and whispered, "You won't." Her smile warmed. 

Piccolo sat beside ChiChi. Staring deeply into her eyes. He placed his hands gently on either side of her face. She closed her eyes. 

"No," he said softly, "Open your eyes, I want you to look at me." 

"Mmh." She did as he said. 

Dark eyes penetrated hers. The one unreadable orbs danced and flickered like an ocean at midnight. They held her transfixed while his hands went into motion. Oh, his touch was so gentle and curious. His hands were large and surprisingly without callouses. So smooth, she loved how his leathery skin felt against her own. 

Piccolo smiled a rare smile, the burning emotion in his body growing hotter when he realized his touch was bringing ChiChi pleasure. His hand glided across her leg, up to her hip, over her breast and down her left arm. He brought the other hand around, mirroring the caress of the other one, then brought it up to caress her soft lips. His other hand moved cautiously lower. Down to the place where she kept all her womanly secrets. She stiffened and gasped, arching into his touch. 

"Don't look away," he commanded her when her eyes started to close. Sapphire pools fixed back into his unwavering gaze. He watched her eyes dilate, letting him into her soul. 

ChiChi saw his smile and felt her heart flip-flop...his smile was so beautiful and rare that it lit up his whole face whenever he let it show. She traced his smile with a delicate fingertips. Soft lips. Her hand continued down his chin, over his well-defined pectorals and across his rippling pink abdominal muscles. Then she slid a hand down under his belt. 

Electric shocks ripped up Piccolo's stomach. His breath caught in his throat. She was stroking him...he'd never had another person's hand there before. Not like that. It felt so good. Driving him towards something amazing. "Ch-ChiChi!" 

"Ooh, you like that hm?" ChiChi watched Piccolo squirm against her touch. She removed her hand from his pants and drew a caress back up to his face. "You're going to have to take your pants off if we're going to do this right." 

Piccolo heaved a small sigh, kicked off his shoes and looped his fingers around his belt. In a smooth motion the navy blue article of clothing was sent fluttering to the floor, followed by lavish folds of dark purple. There he stood, completely naked in the darkness. His muscular body seemed totally perfect. A tall mass of muscle, flesh and bone...a living sculpture. 

"This feels silly. Why are we naked?" 

"You'll see." ChiChi nimbly reached for the vase behind her back and carefully grasped the stem of the lone red rose. She brought it to her face, taking in the sweet fragrance before breaking the blossom off the stem. Holding the blossom by the bottom, she extended her arm and brushed the soft petals over Piccolo's lips. Piccolo moved along with the flower as it brushed his face. He inhaled it's intoxicating scent. The velvety petals continued over his shoulder and down his arm, tickling and caressing the whole way. He bit his lip, his iron control wouldn't let him release a moan. 

It wasn't long before he was lying on his back on the bed while ChiChi traced his whole body with the delicate rose blossom, its brilliant red contrasting with his jade-green. Pale fingers grasped the red rose as it moved up his arm, down his side, over his leg and back up the other side. He trembled and gasped, but never vocalized his pleasure. The burning desire in his body grew stronger, so much so that he was nearly drowning in his own emotions when the brilliant red blossom came to a stop on his cheek. 

Eyes alight with passion, ChiChi teased Piccolo's lips with the rose once more before lowering her face to kiss him. Piccolo brought both hands up and cupped her face. He turned his head from side to side so their lips rubbed together. She smiled as he did this, finding it wonderfully erotic. The little game finally became a searing kiss. Their lips and tongues making love. 

ChiChi pulled back and slid her arms around Piccolo's neck, the rose blossom still clutched in her right hand. The desire flickering in her eyes was easily mirrored by the flames burning in his. Their moment of eye-contact was broken when Piccolo lowered his head to kiss her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access. His lips were as soft as the rose in her hand and the little nibbling kisses tickled her so much that a smile spread across her face. The smile grew when his hand traveled down her back to rest on her tail-bone. 

The rain had stopped outside and the moon peeked out from behind the veil of silver clouds. Moonlight slowly shined through the window, creating a pattern on the far wall. In the center of the pale moonlight pattern, two shadows rose and merged into one. 

Piccolo shuddered when he felt ChiChi's soft warmth surround his nether regions. ChiChi gasped as he filled her moist well. Their lips met again as they slowly moved to lie on their sides, sharing that shocking first moment of being as close as two living people can be. Piccolo's arms wrapped gently around ChiChi's body. ChiChi sighed during the kiss as they rolled once, becoming entangled in the smooth white sheets. Piccolo flashed a brief smile and caressed her crimson lips with his thumb. The sheets rustled gently with their movements. Their legs became hopelessly entangled and their hands wandered over each other's bodies as they rocked cheek to cheek, making love in the darkness. 

A slender green hand slid along the underside of a pale arm, searching for a handhold and finding it in the form of another hand with a red rose blossom lying on the soft palm. The green fingertips caressed the petals first, then stretched towards the other set of pale fingers. Both sets of fingers interlocked, trapping the rose between them. Shadows shifted slowly. A pair of dark blue eyes filled with passionate tears. Heavily-lidded eyes as black as the night flickered, staying highly visible even while in shadow. Flushed rosy lips parted, only to be covered by lips the color of jade. A green hand gently rubbed up and down a pale hip. Tears trickled from the sapphire blue, and the onyx black was hidden behind a shroud of green. 

"Unh..." Piccolo's face contorted, he was throbbing in places he never felt move before. "ChiChi...I feel so s-strange." 

ChiChi reached up and stroked his tense cheek, "It's okay, Piccolo, it's okay. Don't try to control it, just let it happen." She rocked faster against him. "Let it come." 

That was all Piccolo needed to hear. He gave up his iron control. His toes curled and his flushed face twisted in ecstasy. The low, breathless moans he'd been holding back resonated up from deep in his throat. 

ChiChi's breathy cries answered Piccolo's. She called his name. Their intertwined fingers squeezed tight together and trembled. The rose blossom was slowly crushed until all that remained was a silky trail of petals that followed their hands whenever they moved. 

ChiChi panted heavily as the throes of loving passion slowly ebbed away. Piccolo gulped in lungfuls of air and sagged against her. She opened her eyes to smile at him tiredly, bringing a hand around to trace his pointed jaw. He smiled back and used his free hand to rub her back. 

"Are you OK?" ChiChi asked softly as she cupped his face in her palm. "You're trembling…" 

Piccolo's thin nostrils flared. He closed his dark eyes to rest, "I'll be fine...but that...that feeling...what - " 

"Shhh…" She silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips and kissing him, "Sleep on it...take it with you to your dreams." A smile appeared both on her face and in her voice, her dark blue eyes glittering, "I'll be there to join you shortly." Her smile warmed, "I think afterglow is going to look pretty good on you…" 

"Hm…" He rumbled and closed his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. 

They both settled on their sides, still hopelessly entangled under the wrinkled sheets. Afterglow was setting in, filling them both with a drowsy stupor. Sleep finally won and they dozed off while cheek to cheek, body to body and soul to soul. Their tangled fingers relaxed and the remains of the passion-crushed rose fluttered to the floor. 

All of a sudden, one of Piccolo's eyes popped open halfway, "...What's an 'afterglow'?" 

ChiChi giggled without answering and nuzzled her face into his neck. Piccolo pulled her closer and sighed at the new feeling of closeness. They both fell asleep, breathing softly in the pale moonlight bathing their bodies. Brilliant red pieces of softness, the only witnesses to the night's earlier passion, littered the floor beside the bed. 


End file.
